Hollywood
A large percentage of the cases worked by Harry Bosch are centered in the Hollywood section of Los Angeles. This can be expalined in part by the fact that he worked out of the Hollywood Division for many years. However, even when he has been stationed at Parker Center, his cases have often revolved around Hollywood. The following are some of the Hollywood connections: *Bosch says that as a child he lived for a while on Camrose Drive near the Hollywood Bowl. *In 1961 his mother's body was dumped in an alley off Hollywood Boulevard. *When Irvin Irving was a patrol cop in the 60's he worked out of the Hollywood Division. *When Bosch was a patrol cop in the early 70's he worked primarily in the Hollywood and Wilshire Divisions. *In the 1980's he bought a house on Woodrow Wilson Drive in the Hollywood Hills. *A number of cases involve Archway Studio which is located on Melrose Avenue in Hollywood. *In 1980 Arthur Delacroix was murdered and buried in a vacant lot off Wonderland Avenue in the Hollywood Hills. *Delacroix's killer, Johnny Stokes, worked at the Hollywood Washateria. *Georgia Stern was murdered at the Hollywood Star motel in 1989. *In 1990 the body of Billy Meadows was found in a drain pipe of Mulholland Dam in the Hollywood Hills. *Also in 1990, Edward Niese was murdered near the Hollywood Bowl. *In 1992 a body believed to be Calexico Moore was found in the Hideaway Motel in Hollywood. *Also in 1992 Daniel Fitzpatrick was killed inside his Irish Pawn Shop on Hollywood Blvd. *In 1993 the Honda Accord belonging to Marie Gesto was found in the garage of a vacant unit of an apartment building near the Hollywood Bowl. In 2006 Gesto's body was found buried near Sunset Ranch in Beachwood Canyon, Hollywood Hills. *In 1994 Bosch investigated the murder of Frances Weldon, a prostitute working in Hollywood. *In 1996 Anthony Aliso's body was found in the trunk of his car parked on a bluff overlooking the Hollywood Bowl. Aliso and his wife lived nearby in the Hollywood Hills. *Evangeline Crowder was murdered at the Hollywood Star Motel in 1996. *In 1998 Micheal Harris was working at the Hollywood Wax and Shine car wash when he was suspected of murdering Stacey Kincaid. *In 1999 the body of Angella Benton was found in the mail alcove of her apartment building on Fountain near La Brea in Hollywood. *Jack Dorsey was killed and Lawton Cross paralyzed in a shooting in Nat's Bar on North Cherokee Avenue in Hollywood. *In 2000 the body of Jody Krementz was found in a home in Nichols Canyon in the Hollywood Hills. *In 2002 Bosch responded to the discovery of a human arm bone found on Wonderland Avenue in the western portion of the Hollywood Hills. *In 2007 he investigated the murder of Dr. Stanley Kent whose body was found at an overlook point off Mulholland Drive. Kent had lived very nearby. Bosch noted at the end of the case that almost everything about the case could fit on one page of a Thomas Bros. guide. *In 2011 George Irving jumped to his death from the seventh floor of the Chateau Marmont Hotel in Hollywood. Irving had been representing Regent Taxi Cab Company in its efforts to obtain the franchise for Hollywood. Mickey Haller also has a lot of connections to Hollywood. * Haller lives on Fareholm Drive in Hollywood. *